This invention relates to toy devices for use by children or minors, and more particularly to an adjustable configuration toy formed of module units.
In the past, it has always been difficult to teach the letters of the alphabet and to form numerals in the education of minors.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an adjustable configuration toy which can be utilized to teach children how to readily and easily form letters of the alphabet or numerals for educational purposes and to keep them usefully occupied.
Another object of this invention is to provide an educational toy structure formed of identical modules which can be used as an educational aid for children.
Still even another object of this invention is to provide an educational toy which can be used by all types of children on a worldwide basis for teaching the formation of various types of configuration, such as the alphabet or numerals or various types of structures.
Another object of this invention is to provide an economical toy that can be readily assembled for educational or amusement purposes and quickly disassembled for storage thereof.